warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
(Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Snowflowerleaf.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Wikia (Diskussion) 12:58, Juli 27, 2011 Signatur:-) Hi Kannst du je auch so eine Signatur machen? Es sollte Blau und Lila sein und Skyfall heißen und als spruch dahinter... follow your dreams. Kriegst du das hin? LG, Sky Juri Ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt Juri hieß, aber das ist jetzt S*****egal. Als ob du ihn selbstgezeichnet hättest. Das ist Distelpfote, als Schüler. Was fällt dir ein, das einfach so dahinzuschreiben, du hättest ihn "selbst"gezeichnet?! Fireheart002 18:26, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Pass mal auf. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen deinen Kater gesagt, der (wahrscheinlich) garnicht einmal abstehendes Fell hat, ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mir egal es, ob er Juri hieß oder nicht. Und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an??? - Fireheart002 16:52, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 ..? Ähm wovon genau sprichts du? ^^; Tautropfen 16:31, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ahhh nein ich mein Eichhorn :3 Tautropfen 16:37, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lob und Frage StarforceStarClan(hoffe mal das ich deinen Namen richtig geschrieben habe), deine Geschichte, Sandstern's grausamste Seite, ist wirklich toll! Ich liebe es sie zu lesen und ich bitte dich, beeile dich ein bisschen den neuen Teil dazu zu schreiben! Kannst du mir erklären wie man Katzen selber gestaltet, Charakterboxen erstellt und einen Stammbaum kreiert? Schon mal danke. mfg Soleil de Printemps Danke, StarforceStarClan für deine ausgibiege Erklärung, werd's vielleicht mal selber probieren, mfg Soleil de Printemps 18:01, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) StarforceStarClan, Ich hab dich ja mal gefragt, wo du die Bilder zeichnest und du sagtest pixlr.com/editor. Ich benutze das jetzt ebenfalls, doch bekomme ich kein gutes Shading her(siehe Federschweif bei der Diskussionsseite CharacterArt, katastrophales Shading!!!!!). Wie macht man das auf dieser Seite und welches Werkzeug sollte man benutzen? Danke und lg Soleil de Printemps 18:38, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Aki (der Troll) Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Vanille ist? :D Tautropfen 12:38, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Blöde Kuh ! Aki Chan 85 12:54, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fragen wir se doch! Also ob sie Mais, Lilie oder Vanille ist xD Was sagst du dazu du "blöde Kuh" XDD Tautropfen 13:23, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lilie, Mais und Vanille digitieren zu: Troll-Aki-Face :'D Ganz ehrlich: wenn du hier eh die Seite führen willst spehr sie/ es doch einfach, dann ist das Problem gelöst xD Tautropfen 13:26, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Könnte sein ....... Aki Chan 85 19:51, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Leider ist Star kein Admin, genauso wenig wie ich hier einer bin - Aki-chan86 20:03, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo erst einmal Es tut mir soooooooo leid, was ich getan habe. Warscheinlich liegt das alles an meinem Computer, der immer wieder Störungen hat. Es kam nicht einmal eine Meldung, dass, wenn ich Bilder drauflade, es gleich noch andere Bilder überschreibt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich irgendwie viel zu schnell gewesen war und das völlig übersehen habe. Noch einmal, es tut mir leid und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Das nächste mal achte ich noch besser drauf, wie ich genau Bilder drauflade. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist auf mich, ich würde es auch sein. LG Plume de Perle 15:51, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) MERRY X-MAS XDDD Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:20, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC)^^ Kleiner Hinweis *3* Hi Starforce,erstmal:Ich finde deine Geschichten einfach supergenial!Du hast sicher in Deutsch ne 1 in Geschichten schreiben,oder?Ähmm,was mir aufgefallen ist,ist,dass bei deiner Geschichte "The Mystery of Starforce" ein Teil von Jayfeathers Pfote noch die gelbe Farbe von Feuerstern hat :)) ( Also,da bei dem Bild von ihm und Starforce,wo sie sich umarmen ) Darauf wollte ich dich nur hinweisen.Mach weiter mit den Geschichten,ich kanns kaum noch abwarten :)) Fuchsschweif 11:23, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fuchsi Hab ich doch gern gemacht :)) Aber,naja,versteh einer Deutschlehrer XD Fuchsi Ok es sollte eigentlich nur symbolisieren, dass ich die katze coloriert habe. ich weiß, dann hätte ich die vorlagen nicht posten sollen... ich werde sie sofort löschen und ich will keine bilder klaue oder sonst was, ich will einfach nur mitarbeiten, aber anscheinend mache ich ja alles falsch Hawkfrost1315 18:24, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Danke Sterforce , sieht so aus als hätte ich Hummeln im Kopf und rede schon wie Beute=D.Bich so ähnlich wei ein Kaninchen , deshalb.Werde die Vorlagen nicht weitergeben , nur für mich verweden ,Heißt im Klartext für meine Seiten.Wenn ich dafür Arger krig , mein Schuld .Anna00 16:57, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) danke star^^, ich werd weiterhin mein bestes tun, und soetwas niiie mehr machen!!!!!! hawkyyy xD 84.119.62.78 18:05, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Linearts Hallo. Er ... Ich bin gekommen, zu fragen (schön), wenn Sie alle Bilder dauern würde und alles, was Sie Wiki-Krieger aus der Website lineart. Sehen Sie die aktivsten admin (für die Liste der Sysops) sind, kam ich zu dir. --Zwielicht 21:19, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätt mal ne Frage. Wie mach ich das eigentlich meine Seite so wie bei warrior cats wiki zu gestalten Ja ich mein die charakterbox Frage Ich würde gerne wissen wie man Seiten zu Kategorien hinzufügen kann.Schon mal Danke im vorrausEkliss 20:20, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Star kennste mich noch? Ja , ich bins Anna00.Mein hässliches Passwort ist weg ( und ich auch!) . Hab einen neuen Account , wärst du evtl. so freundlich , und könntest es so nebenbei den anderern Mitteilen ? Thank im voraus , Anna0010 14:44, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke! *knuddel zurück* Hi! Ich wollte mal fragen wie man Links in den Charakterboxen macht.Es wäre nett wenn du mir das sagen könntest.Schon mal Danke!Jacky 18:25, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte auf meiner Seite die Katzen hinzufügen die zu meinen Clans gehören weiß aber nicht wie man das macht. Also ich möchte das mein clan zB BergClan blau ist wie das bearbeiten an manchen "Sachen" das wen man den Clan anklickt die Katzen sieht die dazugehören. Kannst du mir da villeicht helfen? ( Wenn du das was ich geschrieben habe nicht verstehst dan kann ich dich verstehen es ist etwas unglücklich Formulirt, Sorry) LGMondpfote 08:43, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe:) Mondpfote 17:15, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich bräuchte nochmal deine Hilfe. Beim Profil gfibt es ja verschiedene Abschnitte zB über mich, Wenn ich einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen Möchte wie schaffe ich des, das da genau die gleich schrift größe und dieser strich wie bei dem über mich ist?? ( Sorry im formulieren bin ich echt nicht gut) Mondpfote 17:50, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Starforce!Ich wollte dich fragen wie man eine Geschichte in der Seite "Geschichte" hineinstellen kann.Jacky 17:43, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Merci=) Machs wenn ich mal was nicht weiss...Grasfell 17:17, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, ich hab mal gehört das ein Admin diese schönen bunten signaturen macht kannst du das für mich machen? LGMondpfote 15:53, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte gerne eine Signatur in blau grünlich (wenn möglich^^) Und danke das du das für mich machst :D LGMondpfote 14:57, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo , ich nenn dich jetz einfach mal Star. Kannst du Unterschriften machen? Wenn ja , meine bitte in Hell bis dunkel Lila und mit dem Motto : I´m walking with the StarClan. Danke. Kannst du mir auch erklären wie mann die dann einfügt? Glg Silberstrom 13:59, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Star? Kannst du mir bitte antworten ? Silberstrom 16:47, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das ist doch das Deutsche oder? Naja auf jedenfall hier und als spruch : Träume nicht dein leben sondern lebe deine träume. Danke nochmal XDMondpfote 16:50, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hm.. ich glaub dieses. Farbe von hell bis dunkelLila. Schrift : Monotype Corsiva ( Word). Danke , Silberstrom 16:51, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PERFEKT Danke :D Wie wende ich sie an? Und die kann ich nur in diesem wiki verwenden stimmts?LGMondpfote 17:02, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Funktioniert! Geh doch mal auf : Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:28, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kannst du die vllt. noch mehr in richtung dunkel lila ziehen , also von hel bis dunkeldunkel lila ? Silberstrom 17:05, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schreibs als Hexcode : also von # 6C488B bis # 310D50 Danke :D die signatur kann ich aber nur in diesem wiki benutzen oder? LG 17:11, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich habe irgentetwas falsch gemacht Ja , jetz is es gut! Bitte noch dir erklärungSilberstrom 17:14, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Und wie komme ich zu ihr? Mond Ich habs probiert mal schauen obs geklappt hat: 17:17, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nop sieht nich so aus Mond funkt das bei mir? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:20, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal Star, wieso komme ich , wenn ich auf meine Siggi geh auf Silberfluss´s Seite?Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:22, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Funktionierts jetz? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:29, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es geht nicht ohne ERS. Wenn ich es ohne eingebe und dann speichere kommt es wieder Mond 17:32, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube bei mr hats geklappt :Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:36, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Yuhuuu danke danke danke danke danke :D LG Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:37, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich zu meinen freunden fügen? Kannst du mir auch so eine schöne signatur machen? Wenn ja bitte in verschiedenen blau tönen und mit dem spruch: all your dreams are comming true LGNebelsturm 17:43, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Star, kannst du bitte auch mir eine Siggi machen? Wenn ja: Farbe: Hell- bis dunkelorange, Spruch: Für manche Träume muss man kämpfen Korallenstern 16:59, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Wow danke das ging ja schnell, die ist wunderschön !!! :D wie setze ich sie ein? LGNebelsturm 17:58, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke die ist sooo schön LG[[User:Nebelsturm|''Ne'bel'st'ur'm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 18:02, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey star im RPG wili fuktioniert meine signatur nicht?? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:15, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Achso musst du da erst alle wikis einfügen in denen ich das benutzen kann oder so? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:25, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Star in den anderen wikis in denen ich bin kann ich meine signatur nicht benutzen Warum? LG[[User:Nebelsturm|''Ne'bel'st'ur'm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 11:12, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich will dich ja nicht schon wieder mit der Signatur nerven aber meine signatur fuktioniert nicht über all zB im geschichten wiki, weiß du warum? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 15:16, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe Immer wenn ich ein Bild in die Vorlage Charakter reinstelle, verschwindet es bei der nächsten Bearbeitung. Das stört irgendwie. Gänseblumnase 04:50, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Charaktere:) Hallo. Sei jetzt nicht böse, aber ich wollte mal anmerken, dass ich es irgentwie lustig finde, dass so viele deiner Katzen mit-blatt enden. Ist nicht böse gemeint. Ich geb mir immer sehr viel mühe, dass die Namen meiner Katzen möglichst verschieden sind. P.S. Ich liebe Sandstern`s grausamste Seite und Sternenkraft!!!!!!^^Töni böni 14:01, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) HI Star. Ich finde die Bilder deiner Katzen echt toll! Wie machst du das? Z.B. finde ich das Bild von Fährenwolke gut. Kannst du für mich nicht mal ein Bild von Brandstern und Fuchsstern zeichnen?? Ich kann das nicht so gut wie du! Sieh dir zum Beispiel mal Falkenstern oder Finsterjunges (SC) an. Bitte ich flehe dich an!Töni böni 19:22, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Signatur Ich hätte da mal eine Frage wegen Signaturen. Ich möchte gerne auch eine haben und habe auch schon über 200 Bearbeitungen, aber ich we´ß nicht wie sie gehen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen. Schon mal vielen Dank.Jacky 15:12, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Star ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Wäre nett sie zu beantworten wenn du Zeit hast.Jacky 14:35, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Seitennamen ändern Hallo, Starforce! Bei meiner Seite FeuerbergClan (Seite nicht vorhanden) ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Kansst du vielleicht das "Seite nicht vorhanden" verschwinden lassen? Wäre schön! Donnerklaue 16:43, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) 3 Fragen Ich hätte da 3 Fragen an dich Star: #Warum gibt es hier keinen Chat #Warum gibt es hier keine Abzeichen #Ab wie vielen Bearbeitungen wird man Admin oder btw. Chat-Mod (wenn es einen Chat gäbe) Ich hoffe du kannst mir wenigstens einer dieser Fragen beantworten. Jacky711 11:55, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey Starforce, ich hätt mal eine Frage. Ich hätte gerne so eine Signatur und habe 364 Bearbeitungen, darf ich dann eine haben? Ich würde sie nur in diesem Wiki verwenden. Weist du wer die macht? Ich würde mich auf eine Antwort freuen.Schattenflügel 05:14, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Community Ich wollte dich nochmal daran erinnern, dass du dich bitte unbedingt im Deutschen Community melden sollst. GLG Buntschweif (Diskussion) 11:21, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Adoption Ich habe vor kurzem gesehen, dass du hier seit einem halben Jahr Administrator bist und der einzige Bürokrat seit fast 3 Jahren nicht mehr eingeloggt war. Vielleicht solltest du mal (wie oben bereits angesprochen) überlegen, Bürokraten-Rechte zu beantragen, um andere Administratoren bzw. Zurücksetzer zu ernennen. --BerniD 19:01, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Hi Star Ich wollt dich fragen, ob ich dich zu meinen Friends hinzufügen darf und hier ist nochmal Zebrajunges(muss ja irgendwo hochgeladen werden...) :thumb Siggi Hi Star! Ich hab jetz mal die Vorlage Nosubst für Siggis erstellt, weil ich sonst immer mit dem Code unterschreiben musste^^hoffe es is nich schlimm. Siggi Hallo, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir wenn ich 200 Bearbeitungen habe mir eine Signatur machen kannst.? Ich würde mich sehr freunen Lg Traumherz Partner Wiki Hi Star, ich wollt dich fragen ob unsere Wikis (Erfindung Wiki und Hunde Wiki) Partner Wikis werden können. Es könnte gut sein, dass du mein Wiki nicht als Partner Wiki haben willst, weil es um Hunde handelt, aber wenn doch wäre das super! Wir könnten das aber auch im Chat diskutieren wenn du da bist, aber wenn du es nicht willst kannst du ruhig Nein sagen. GLG 13:29, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Frage Wie machst du diese Bilder? Also nimmst du dafür Vorlagen? Wenn ja, kannst du mir dagen wo es die gibt? Das wäre echt nett von dir und ich würde mich sehr freuen^^ Schattenrose thumb|left|Dieses Bild meine ich Hä?! Auf dem Link den du mir gegeben hast sind gar nicht die Bilder... Was sollte das dann?! [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h''''at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] -.- Tut mir echt leid... Aber wo steht denn dort "Vorlagen" ? (ich stell mich echt doof an... -.-) Schattenrose (Diskussion) 14:23, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Schattenrose/Sig Nach Machern Hallo Starforce Ich habe gerade eine Byseite von mir erstellt(wurde ja auch Zeit). Jedenfalls wollte ich dich, auch auf die Gefahr hin das du mich für einen absoluten Deppen hälst mal fragen wie ihr die alle so gut hinkriegt. Schau dir die Seite doch bitte mal an und sag mir wie ich das besser machen kann. Vielen Dank Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:35, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Löschen, bitte Hey Star, sorry, ich muss dich um was bitten. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Sotry löschen würdest, ich hab die zur Zeit auf eis gelegt und will nicht, dass sie hier so herumgammelt ^^ Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Lg Wolf Ich hab da mal ne Frage.Muss man also bevor man ein Bild zur einer Seite hinzufügt dich fragen?Schon mal Danke im voraus. :-) Darf ich? Ähm... also ich habe meine Geschichte: Morgendämmerung etwas anders, als andere Geschichten gemacht, ich wollte mal Frgagen, ob man so etwas darf. LG 20:22, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Okay, ja und noch ne Frage dazu... ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass ich doch nicht mehr will (mit dem Morgendämmerungzeugs.. XD also, mit Hierarchie und das alles...) könntest du oder jemand anderes das: Morgendämmerung/Allgemein und das: Morgendämmerung/Hierachie löschen? mir gefällt es nicht mehr :/ 20:58, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, wieso die Stammbäume nicht mehr funktionieren. 20:49, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh *O.O* hähä xD... wenn man es anspricht funktioniert es wieder XD... Naja... Saphirstern hat es gerade "repariert" seh ich gerade xD... Naja, okay 20:51, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja.. Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten... Ich brauchte diese Stammbäume^^ Ja... und daswegen hab ich einfach mal ein bisschen geguckt, wieso es nicht mehr ging... Irgendein User hat etwas verändert hab ich gesehen... Ich hoffe, es war nicht falsch... 20:56, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bilder löschen Wie kann ich eigentlich Bilder von mir löschen? LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 07:37, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tach Star, hast du das "Blood"-Bild bei "Schattenwege" eingefügt? Wenn ja - thx! Wenn nein, wollt ich's bloß sagen, dass wer es gemacht hat. MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:37, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:26, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Wikis? hast du eigentlich noch ander wikis? deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:10, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Vorschlag Liest du gerne? Hier findest du meine Geschichten: Geschichten von 'Caro'. Würde mich freuen, wenn du sie liest, danke, Raubpfote Bild... Also erstmal: Hi:) Ich hätte eine Frage an dich: Weist du, ob ich hier screenshots oder bilder von katzen die ich bei sims3 erstelle, auch hochladen darf...? Und könntest du dich vl bei sims3 erkundigen, ob ich das darf? Danke schon mal im vorraus....!;) [[User:Schattenflügel|''Sh''a'd''''o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus'' Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.]] 18:12, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eistanz Ich glaube Eistanz ist dein Chara, oder? Wenn nicht, musst du dir dass nicht anhören. Aber wenn doch: In ihrer Charakterbox steht, dass ''Schwarzschweif (sie ist eine Kätzin) ''anstatt ''Schwarzstreif '' ihr Vater ist. Da ich deinen Artikel nicht bearbeiten wollte, weise ich dich auf den Fehler hin. LG Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 12:11, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Colorieren Hallo, zuerstmal wollte ich sagen das ich deine Geschichten sehr mag und gerne lese;) ich wollte mal fragen wie du die Katzen "ausmalst",ich habe nämlich das problem das ich beim füllen mit schwarz oder dunkleren farben allgemein ein weißer Rand entsteht,ich komme auch nicht mit der Tigerung klar.Kannst du mir mal erklären wie man gut Tigerkatzen malt? und Kannst du mir bei dem Problem mit dem Füllen helfen? Lg Geisselpfote Danke das du mir mit dem weißen Rand geholfen hast,nur habe ich jetzt ein anderes Problem.Da bei fast allen meinen Vorlagen ein weißer Rand ist wollte ich fragen woher du deine Vorlagen hast? Lg Geisselpfote Hallo ich nochmal, ich wollte fragen woher du dann die bilder hast von sandstern ?die sind bei den anderen ja nicht bei,ich wollte die wenn es geht auch haben lg Geisselpfote Hi StarforceStarClan! Ich wollte dich mal fragen, wie man das mit den Bildern macht. Also: Die Vorlage auswählen und halt die Fellfarbe reinmachen und so :) Danke schon mal (: Roggenfell (Diskussion) 15:39, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi ;3 Ich wollte nur mal...hallo sagen, weil du es bei mir auch getan hast :O ... oh nein das fällt unter Spam, oder?! TwT Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 07:20, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kastanienpelz ... ich hab noch gar keien Signatur Q___Q Öhm..okay xDDD Ich hab mal bisschen geguckt bei dir Oo Kann es sein, dass du ein Admin bist, oder so? xD Öhm...machst du Signaturen? OwO Öh....ich hab mal geguckt wie die Sigis von anderen aussehen und ich würd mal sagen... Schrift: Kastanienpelz Schriftart (falls möglich Oo): dick und eckig und "hart" (nicht pervers gemeint o0) aber es sollte grob aussehen wie... Kleinere Schrift (tolle bezeichnung xD): die Zukunft zählt Farbe: Öhhhm...so dunkelbraun das sich zu schwarz abwechselt? Oo Wenn möglich mit goldgelber Sprenkeln und Punkten udn Flecken bestickt? xD Danke im Voraus xD LG Kastanie :3 Hm Schade wegen der Signatur aber ist schon okay ^^" :3 Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 10:59, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) -Signaturlos- Hallu^^ Ich wollte fragen ob ich eine Geschichte von mir hinzufügen darf , und Charaktere erstellen darf... Du bist doch ein Admin oder?? Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:52, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Eine Frage Darf ich Eine Schülerin des (irgendeinen clan) erstellen? Vielleicht Mondpfote-schöne,kleine,flinke,breitschultrige,Silbergrau getupfte Kätzin mit Wunderschönen,großen,blinden,hellblauen Augen und zerrissenen Schwarzen Ohren und schwarzem bauch,pfoten und brust. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:01, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Ein Bild? Hallo, ich wollte fragen, ob ich ein Bild zu Tintentot malen darf. Wenn ja, ich würde es erstmal hierhin legen. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:41, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Dürfte ich hier eine art wahrheit, pflicht oder qunsum(?) hochladen? Die user würde dann an die ausgesuchten katzen( von mir) eine wahrheit, pflicht oder qunsum(?) stellen und die katzen machen das dann auf einem bild! AL Hallo Kannst du bitte Amberkit.png löschen? Es ist wichtig!! Ich wollte eig. ein Bild von Beechfur hochladen und bin da drauf gekommen! Doch es ist eine WACA-wiki Vorlage. Bitte lösche dieses Bild. LG, Expertenmeinung zu Fanfiction Hallo Star, ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und melde mich bei euch Admins, weil ich Leute suche, die Lust haben, zu unserer kommenden Artikel-Reihe "Wikia Guided Tour" etwas beizusteuern. Die soll in Zukunft regelmäßig zu verschiedenen Themen im Community Wiki veröffentlich werden und unseren Usern zeigen, wie interessant und vielseitig die Welt der Wikia Communties ist (Beispiel aus den USA). In der ersten Ausgabe soll es um "Fanfiction" gehen. Wir wollen damit einerseits Leuten, die sich bisher noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt haben, einen Einblick geben und andererseits Usern, die sich schon für das Thema interessieren, die passenden Communities bei Wikia dazu vorstellen und die Wikis damit bekannter zu machen. Ich würde einen allgemeineren Einleitungstext schreiben und dann gerne das Wort an euch User für ein paar "Expertenmeinungen" abgeben. Was in so einem Abschnitt genau drinstehen könnte ist weitgehend euch überlassen und kann noch im Detail besprochen werden, jetzt interessiert mich erstmal, ob jemand aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki generell Lust hat, mitzumachen. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen! :) Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 10:34, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) wetbewerb darf ich bei der diskusions seite wetbewerb den wetbewerb machen.lovely sagte ich sol dich zuerst fragen. Kannst du mir bitte sagen wie man einen Clan entwirft ? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es funktioniert, dabei sprudle ich vor Ideen.Danke für alles!Flaumfeder (Diskussion) 08:28, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) kannst du mir sagen wo und wie man Katzenbilder macht? ich habe den Honigclan gemacht aber er ist nicht bei der Clanübersicht! Wenn ich auf eine Katze klicke kommt meistens etwas über diese Katze, wie mache ich das? Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! danke im Voraus. FlaumfederFlaumfeder (Diskussion) 08:53, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) kannst du mir sagen wo und wie man Katzenbilder macht? ich habe den Honigclan gemacht aber er ist nicht bei der Clanübersicht! Wenn ich auf eine Katze klicke kommt meistens etwas über diese Katze, wie mache ich das? Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! danke im Voraus. FlaumfederFlaumfeder (Diskussion) 08:59, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich will dich keinesfalls nerven, aber ich liebe Die Krähe, die Eule und die Taube!!! Ich würde mir so wünschen, dass du weiterschreibst! LG, 20:48, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Erlaubnis? Hallo, hier TodesKralle. Ich hab da eine Frage und zwar möchte ich mithelfen das der Chat aktiver genutzt wird. Deshalb habe ich auch schon eine Seite erstellt auf die dann jeder schreiben kann wann es ein "chattreffen" gibt an welchem Tag usw. mit den Zeite und ob es evt. "themen" gibt. Ich wusste aber nicht das ich dafür eine Erlaubnis brauche, da ja auch eine Nachricht mit der Idee den Chat öfter zu benutzen kam. Daher dachte ich, dass ich auch soetwas machen darf. Es tut mir ehrlich leid da ich nur mit helfen möchte. Darf ich die Seite weiter hin "organisieren" oder nicht? Gruß, 'TodesKralle (Diskussion) 23:33, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC)'''TodesKralleTodesKralle (Diskussion) 23:33, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC)' Hi :) Hallo Starforce StarClan! Ich wollte nur mal sagen dass ich deine Story Sandsterns grausamste Seite gelesen habe! Die Story ist so cool und hab ich doch glatt mal eine Fanart von Sandstern gemalt auch wenn sie total misslungen ist xD Aber egal, hoffe dass sie dir trotzdem gefälltthumb (warum ist sie so gelb??? D:) Hallo! Ich bin's Blaufrost! Ich würde gerne wissen, wie man Geschichten schreibt, Charaktere erstellt, sich Clans ausdenkt und dann für diese Hierachien erstellt. Danke im Voraus! Blaufrost (Diskussion) 18:23, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Blaufrost Da ich nicht weiß, wo ich sonst nachfragen sollte, tue ich dies einfach mal hier!:3 Bestimmt kennst du das: man braucht noch Katzen für seine Storys, aber man bekommt einfach kein schönes Kätzchen gecolort. Eine Design-Seite könnte da Abhilfe schaffen. User, die noch Kätzchen übrig haben oder Lust hatten, Designs zu zeichnen, die sie aber nicht brauchen, können Kriegerkatzen auf die Seite stellen. Derjenige, der die Kätzchen dann haben will, fragt in den Kommentaren nach,ob er sie haben kann. Wenn der orginal Zeichner dann ja sagt, gehört das Kätzchen dann dem User, der nachgefragt hat, und kann für Storys genutzt werden. Meine Frage wäre nun, wäre/ist eine solche Seite, von den Regeln her, hier erlaubt? Es soll ja kein Profit gemacht werden, sondern einfach nur für diejenigen sein, die z.B. nicht zeichnen können oder schnell ein paar Designs brauchen Danke schonmal!:3 (Ja, ich hab das auch so als Frage im Forum gestellt, aber da ich nicht weiß, ob da momentan so reingeschaut wird, wollte ich dich mal fragen;) ) Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 20:38, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hi Ich entschuldige mich erst noch Mal, dass ich bei Cup irgendwie meine Nachicht in seine Nachicht geschrieben habe!(Ich war schon auf einigen Wikias, aber da gab es zum Beispiel keine Diskussionsseiten.) Hi Starforce! ;) Ich bin neu in diesem Wikia! Ich würde gerne Mal wissen, wie du deine Singatur so cool hinbekommen hast... Ich würde mir nämlich auch gerne eine eigene Signatur machen ;). Es wäre echt nett, wenn du mir antworten würdest. Lg (Sonnenregen (Diskussion) 17:16, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) Signatur Danke, dass du das mit der Signatur für mich machst ;)! Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu hohe Ansprüche.... Ich hätte gerne die Schrift: Freestyle Skript (Wenn du die nicht kennst oder findest, dann würde ich auch die Schriftart von Mondpfote nehmen). Die Farben: Ich hätte gerne meinen Namen Sonnenregen... . Also das ''Sonnen soll von gelb langsam blau werden und das Ende von -r''egen'' ist es dann ganz hellblau.... Ich hoffe du verstehst XD. Mein Spruch: Mein Spruch soll Hunt in the rain! sein. (Am Anfang wollte ich Don´t wait to dance to the sun, but learn in the rain! nehmen, aber das war zu lange und tanzen passt ja nicht zu Warrior Cats XD) (Wenn es gehen würde hätte ich vielleicht auch gerne ein kleines Sonnensymbol vor meinem Namen, wie die Sternen bei deiner Signatur.) Also nochmal DANKE!, dass du das für mich machst! Lg ((Sonnenregen (Diskussion) 18:34, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC))) Noch ein/zwei kleine Fragen Erstmal, Danke dass wir das machen können, mit der Designseite!owo Dürften wir bzw. ich sie auch auf der Hauptseite verlinken, damit andere sie einfacher finden können? (Noch eine kleine Frage, da ich gesehen hab, dass du für Sommerregen eine Siggi machst, würdest du vielleicht auch eine für mich machen, falls es dir nichts ausmachen würde?^^ Ich kann sie nämlich irgendwie nicht selbst machen:'D) Cup Chan (Diskussion) 19:01, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Sig Wow! Danke Starforce... ;D ;D ;D Nur eine kleine Frage: Könntest du das en von Sonnen ''etwas dunkler machen? Man kann es leider kaum erkennen... Nur ein Tick (ein ganz kleines bisschen).... Wäre nett ;) Lg (Sonnenregen (Diskussion) 18:15, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) PS: Leider weiße ich nicht, wie man die Signatur einsetzt :(.... (Sonnenregen (Diskussion) 17:50, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) Danke für deine Hilfe und für die Signatur ;). ( 18:47, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) Kategorie löschen Lieber Star Force! Ich habe leider die Kategorie ''By Sonnenregen, eine Kategorie, die ich gar nicht erstellen wollte, bei Geist (by Sonnenregen) eingetragen... Könntest du bitte diese Kategorie löschen? Meine eigene heißt nämlich BySonnenregen. Das wäre sehr freundlich! Lg ( 13:04, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC)) Re: Kategorie Merci!!!! ^^ Siggi Ok, ich hoffe das sind jetzt nicht zu hohe ansprüche, und das geht, also: Schriftart: Hąℓℓσ sowas oder sowas HαƖƖσ ähnliches, wenn es geht;3 Sonst kannst du dir die Schriftart aussuchen, sollte bitte aber etwas außergwöhnlicheres sein^^ Schriftfarbe: Verschiedene, dunkle grau-schwarz Töne (wenn es geht mit Schatten hinter den Buchstaben) Schrift: Cup~Sometimes it is ok to be a glowstick, sometimes we need to break before we shine (Falls das geht^^) Wenn es geht, wäre es cool, wenn du die beiden dingerchen hier noch mit in die Siggi einfügen könntest (jeweils am anfang und am ende der Siggi, einen von den kleinen dann nur bitte umdrehen) http://de.tinypic.com/r/295vo29/8 http://de.tinypic.com/r/2ntjx42/8 Ich hoffe das geht so! owo GLGCup Chan (Diskussion) 21:33, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bild löschen Lieber Starforce, könntest du vielleicht das Bild Jägerin 2 löschen? Das wäre sehr nett. :D Lg ( 07:52, 14. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hall0^^ Hallo hier ist Blaufrost. Ich habe zwei Fragen an dich, ich fange gleich mal an, also: 1. ich arbeite an einer Powerpoint in der Bilder gezeigt werden und Musik abgespielt, diese Bilder habe ich von anderen Usern gemalt bekommen und es steht auch immer da, von wem sie ist. Meine Frage: Kann ich eine Powerpoint ins Wiki stellen? 2. bei den bildern steht unten immer, wer sie gepaintet hat, muss da auch stehen wer sie gemalt hat, also von wem die vorlagen sind? 3. ich habe gesehen, dass das was holding soul gemacht hat, mit den bildern, eine straftat ist. (hab deinen kommentar gelesen) nun, es ist so dass auch sie mir bilder gemalt hat, und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, ob ich diese löschen muss und aus der PP entfernen muss. Muss ich? Lg, ich hoffe auf eine baldige antwort, deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 07:54, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ist Holding Souls gesperrt worden? Heyyy hier ist nochmal Blaufrost (: Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht eine neue Signatur machen kannst. Fall ja; das wäre meine Beschreibung: - als Schriftart hätte ich gerne Chiller, wenn es die nicht gibt dan Segoe Print oder Freestyle Script (oder was du davon am besten findest) -die Farben sollten "kühle" Blautöne sein - der Satz sollte "Listen to your heart" sein Könntest du das machen? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 13:27, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Starforce! Ich hätte dir jetzt nicht NOCHMALS geschrieben, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls hat eine Freundin von mir, Blumenwind, deren Computer kaputt ist, versehentlich bei einer Hierachie ein Bild aus dem Internet als Wappen genommen, aber nicht gefragt und so weit ich weiß hat sie auch nicht den Besitzer angegeben. Sie hat nun große Angst, dass sie eine Anzeige bekommt oder rausgeschmissen wird. Leider weiß ich selber nicht so recht, ob es erlaubt ist, so eine Bild zu "nehmen" ohne zu fragen oder so. Jedenfalls würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir sagen könntest was jetzt mit ihr geschieht. Ich kenne sie persönlich und würde es ihr berichten. Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 19:49, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Bild Heyy Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass dieses Bild von Holding Soul nicht gelöscht wurde. Hat sie es selber gemalt oder war es auch geklaut? Es ist nämlich auch in meiner Powerpoint und falls es erlaubt war, würde ich es gerne behalten (; Und wegen den Vorlagen: Ich habe von manchen Usern Bilder bekommen, wo ich nicht weiß vorher die Vorlagen stammen....was soll ich dann hinschreiben? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 08:04, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) das war das bild Halllo Heyy Starforce ich bins Blaufrost! Ich wollte dich fragen, wie ich die PP ins Wiki stellen kann. Es wäre wirklich schade wenn das nicht geht es haben viele User hart gearbeitet damit die Bilder zusammenkommen ): Würde mich über ne Antwort (und über meine Sigg :D) freuen! (; Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 19:42, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy^^..meine Siggi? Hallo hier ist Blaufrost! Ich wollte dich fragen, wann ich meine Signatur ca. bekomme. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 06:37, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich wollte fragen ob man selbstgmalte Comics von Teilen der echten Warriorcats Bücher ( von Erin Hunter ) hier in dieses Wiki stellen darf . ^^ LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 12:54, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy...^^ ): Hallo Starforce! Du wolltest mir ja eine Siggi machen und da sie noch nicht fertig ist wollte ich mal fragen ob du noch vor hast sie zu machen ):? Antworte mir bitte auf meiner Disk. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 19:29, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Danke Star (; Wollen wir vielleicht Freundinnen sein? STARFORCE????? MEINE SIGGI???? ): Ich habe ein paar Fragen ;D Hi Starforce, vielleicht kennst du mich ja nohc (war ne lange Zeit nicht on) ;D Vielleicht hast du ja mitbekommen, dass ich zusammen mit Blaufrost unser eigenes Wikia gegründet habe... Ich hätte dazu ein paar Fragen: Wie groß muss das Hintergrundbild des Wikias sein (wenn man ein eigenes einfügt)? Wie stell ich den Live-Chat auf einem Wikia ein? Wie erstelle ich Abzeichen (wie zum Beispiel für 14 Tage bearbeiten an diesem Wikia)? Wenn du vielleicht Antworten wüsstest, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du es mir erklären könntest! ^^ Lg 16:00, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Danke ^^ Danke für die Antwort! :D 18:32, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke! Danke für die Siggi! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:20, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Könntest du den Spruch vielleicht etwas größer und etwas dunkler machen? Bildprobleme Hallo! :) Das, weshalb ich geschrieben habe, hatte sich tatsächlich nun schon erledigt >///v///< Also sag ich nur mal hallo :) Lg, Darky DarkxDust (Diskussion) 00:34, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit einem anderen Wiki? Hallo Starforce! Ich weiß nicht, ob man das bei dir machen kann, aber könnte ich eine Partnerschaft zu Frostys Zauberwesen Wikia anfragen bzw. haben bzw. "erstellen"? Ich kann das Wiki irgendwie nicht verlinken, aber wenn du es bei Google eingibst, müsstest du es finden. Wäre echt cool! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 09:37, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) So diesmal mir überschrift. Ich glaube ich habe bei meiner vorherigen Nachricht keine überschrift gemacht und daher wird dir die Nachricht nicht angezeigt�� so jetzt mit überschrift: könnten dieses wiki und frostys warrior cats rpg wikia eine Partnerschaft haben? LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:22, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) pS: wollen wir Vllt Freundinnen sein? Ich wusste nicht das ein RPG ein Erfindung wiki ist aber egal..cool das wir Freundinnen sind���� und Vllt eine Partnerschaft zu meinem anderen Wiki und zwar frostys zauberwesen wikia? LG [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:00, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Vorlage: Clan Hey Star! (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Könntest du die Vorlage: Clan hier: Himmelclan (by Mohnfrost) grün machen? Weil das blau nicht zu grün passt. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:37, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy^^ Hi Starforce StarClan, Ich bin neu hier und wollte nur mal fragen, wie man hier Fanfictions schreiben und veröffentlichen kann. Ich will das natürlich nicht sofort ausprobieren, aber früher oder später halt:-) Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen^^. Biathlon dann, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 13:36, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Partnerwikia Hey Starforce, ich wollte fragen ob das WarriorCats-Erfindung Wikia Partnerwikia mit dem Soulguardians Wikia werden könnte. Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir noch eine nähere Beschreibung des Wikias abgeben. Lg Roxane Fawn alias Sonnenregen Hallo! Ich bin "Regenträumer". Vielleicht ist bei mir etwas komisch, denn oft bin (angeblich) ich nicht angemeldet,obwohl ich mich schon angemeldet habe... aber ich hoffe mal, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt. (evtl. liegt es an meinem Laptop) Regenträumer (Diskussion) 18:38, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Eigene Vorlagen Hi! :3 Da man die Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats wiki auf der Seite hier nicht benutzen darf, wollte ich fragen, ob ich Vorlagen, die ich selbst gezeichnet hab, hier hochladen darf, damit die Mitglieder die hier frei für ihr Charaktere benutzen können :3 Tigerflamey (Diskussion) 14:47, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Starforce! Ich habe meine Seite Korallenschweifs Tod bearbeitet. Ich habe da so viel Zeit rein gesteckt!!! ;( Dann ist plötzlich, ohne dass ich irgendwas gedrückt habe, die Seite gewechselt (auf eine Bearbeitungsseite, wie bei der Bearbeitung einer Diskussionsseite) und das schlimme war : alles was ich geschrieben habe war weg! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das einem Moderator sagen sollte, weil das vielleicht etwas unnötig ist. :3 Regenträumer (Diskussion) 17:41, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Löschanträge Hallo,Star! Also,wie du siehst geht es um das Thema Löschanträge.Ich weis dass ihr Admins nicht immer Zeit habt,ja.Aber könntet ihr euch auch ein bisschen darum kümmern? Das hier ist kein Befehl ;) Ich frage nur,weil ich finde dass sie mal auch bald gelöscht werden soll,die nicht brauchende Seiten. Lg,deine 14:42, 14. Jul. 2016 (UTC) hey wollte nur sagen, ich hab auf Ashikis Benutzerseite keinen Vandalismus betrieben. Hab zu spät gesehen, dass es seine Benutzerseite war. Dachte es wäre seine Diskussionsseite. Erst nach dem abspeichern, ist mir das aufgefallen und da habe ich das schnell raus genommen. Sperrt mich deswegen nicht. War echt keine absicht. Wollte ihm nur helfen. Lg [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:01, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Starforce! Ich habe ein kleines Problem, ich kann mich seit langer Zeit nicht anmelden :( Wenn ich mich versuche anzumelden, kommt eine Meldung so etwas wie "Diese Website kann keine sichere Verbindung bereitstellen". Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich Moderatoren deswegen benachrichtigen soll... Ich weiß auch nicht ob das etwas mit der Website überhaubt zu tun hat. LG Regenträumer :) Löschen? Hallo Starforce, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir als Admin etwas löschen köntest? Es währe ein Bild das ich kürzlich erst (unabsichtlich) hochgeladen habe. LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 15:16, 9. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen Hallo Starforce StarClan ich würde gerne hier einsteigen, habe allerdings einige Fragen: 1. Wie ist das mit den Clans ? Einige Namen doppeln sich ja, muss man den Clan dann z.B. FeuerClan by Max Mustermann nennen ? Und wenn jemand einen Clan erfindet zu diesem aber keine Seite erstellt darf man dann einen Clan mit dem selben Namen erstellen oder hat der nur Erfinder des Clannamen das recht diesen zu nutzen ? 2. Ich habe die Regeln schon gelesen aber da gibt es keine so genauen Angaben zum z.B. Clan erstellen oder ich habe sie überlesen. Gibt es da irgendwelche Regelungen die ich vielleicht übersehen habe und gibt es eine Angabe wer alles Admin ist ? Tut mir leid das ich dich vielleicht nerve aber ich brauche bei solchen Wikis immer etwas Starthilfe. LG BlitzClanBlitzClan (Diskussion) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:44, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 'Hi' Hey Star falls du Zeit hast kannst du kurz in den Chat kommen? Ich muss dir was sagen Deine Hilfe Hallo Star (ich nenn dich einfach mal so) Ich habe vor einer weile ein eigenes Wiki allein für mein RPG eröffnet/gegründet zusammen mit meinen Mitschreibern. Allerdings kennen wir alle uns noch nicht so gut mit allen Funktionen aus, deshalb suche ich im Moment jemand der uns da vielleicht etwas helfen könnte und ich finde deine Charakter Seite von Sandstern wirklich gut also dachte ich das ich dich ja mal fragen kann. (falls du das hier überhaup ließt) Auf jeden fall würde ich mich wirklich freuen wenn du dich mal meldest :3 ' 19:43, 28. Nov. 2017 (UTC) 'Ραζκο (Rayko) Ich bin jetzt fertig. Du kannst die Charas löschen, so wie auch die vier Clans und die Gründer. Lg, deine 12:31, 22. Jun. 2018 (UTC)